For many uses of x-rays, it is necessary or desirable to focus them into a small spatial region. The standard methods require very precise dimensions in the focusing elements, of the order of microns or less, and as a consequence such methods are difficult to achieve and expensive. The present invention is directed to a novel method and apparatus for focusing x-rays where the need for extreme precision is obviated, and as a result is cheaper and easier to fabricate. The apparatus also has a high efficiency of transmission.
The present invention is an extension of the recent progress that has been made in forming subwavelength beams of light with finely tapered glass capillaries. The use of untapered capillaries as light pipes for x-rays without focusing has previously been described in the art; however, the feasibility of using tapered capillaries to focus x-rays has not been reported.